


Leaving

by kaypancake



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lim Youngmin is leaving, Not Beta Read, Sad, Sad Ending, Wrote that instead of sleeping, i’m literally holding back tears i will beta it later sorry, sad hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Packing up and saying good bye.
Relationships: Lim Youngmin/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting that at 1am because i’m sad and i needed an outlet to my feelings.  
> I’ve been listening to Dead Mom (Beetlejuice) in repeat non stop while writing it so you might want to check it out  
> I hope everyone is holding strong, i was still pretty new to ab6ix and it still broke me  
> ps : i barely slept and english isn’t my native language so sorry for the mistakes.

It was very early that morning, but everyone had already woken up in the dorm. Youngmin was packing his stuff. His heart was heavy and he felt pain at every movement he made. 

But he needed to do it. He needed to be strong. He couldn’t break now. He was already a shame to his members he couldn’t be pathetic. He needed to be strong. For himself, For his members.

His ex members.

He couldn’t believe it.

He worked so hard. So hard to get where he was. 

And a stupid mistake make everything fall apart like a card castle.

Everything was falling apart.

And he was the only person to blame. If he had slept over. If he had called a taxi. It wouldn’t have happened.

He would still be performing with his members, he would still be leader. 

So stupid.

He hated disappointing his fans and his friends. 

His fans hated him now, right? He had seen those nice comments but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they hated him. That he was a burden. That he was worthless.

He had to be. Otherwise it would be unfair to leave. 

He needed to leave. He couldn’t taint his group’s reputation more than he already did. His group deserved the best, with or without him in it.  And as leader, he needed to take responsability.

« Do you really have to? » A voice he recognised so well. Daehwi. His lovely maknae. 

Daehwi had been the most furious when Youngmin first came back that night. He was mad but as soon as the consequences hit, he broke down. He needed his leader. He loved Youngmin. He didn’t want to be in a four members group. AB6IX was 5+1. AB6IX was five members. 

He had already gone through Wanna One disbandment. He didn’t want to live that kind of pain again. 

Youngmin deserved a second chance. Youngmin was necessary to the team. He was their leader.

He couldn’t just leave. Right?

But everything was happening. And he wanted to cry. But he didn’t. Because if he cried, Youngmin would feel bad. And he didn’t want that.

« It’s not because I’m not part of AB6IX that we aren’t friends anymore. I’ll always be there for you. »

Youngmin tried to be positive but it just felt like a knife in his heart, ripping his chest apart.

Somehow hearing him say that he'll always be with him just hurt.  « I hate everything. » Daehwi muttered as he sat next to Youngmin, helping him pack everything. They were silent, Daehwi slowly handing the clothes and other objects as Youngmin put them in his suitcase

He didn’t want to leave. But he had to. And his members knew it too.

And the next morning he was going to leave the dorm. Leave his members. 

He hugged them each, squeezing them really hard against his chest. Like it somehow would make up from what was happening.

He didn’t cry. He kept a strong facade, whispering comforting words to his crying members. But he couldn’t cry. He couldn’t break yet. 

He smiled softly at them. All his love and affection and admiration showing through his eyes. « This is not a farewell. I’ll always support you. I will still be your friend. I love you. Be strong.»

When he walked out, tears blurred his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Lim Youngmin Thank you for existing, Thank you for being a great leader. Thank you so much and I’m so sorry.
> 
> ig : [@ kayillio](https://instagram.com/kayillio?igshid=or9fcckpcn1u)


End file.
